


I would give up all ten fingers, and he would give up the stars

by Emilky_mars



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: M/M, brianandnoah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilky_mars/pseuds/Emilky_mars
Summary: Brian and Noah stargaze on the roof on a cold night <3
Relationships: Brian Connelly/Noah Sweetwine
Kudos: 8





	I would give up all ten fingers, and he would give up the stars

The sky was aglow with stars by the time Noah found Brian on the roof.  
In fact the sky was so luminous that Noah thought to himself,  
“If all the lights on earth were to disappear right this second, you’d still be about to see, clear as day”.

“It’s very cold out here, Brian” Noah spoke softly as he climbed up to where brain was sitting, years of practice meant that he was no longer petrified of falling off the edge of the roof.  
Brian turned his head to watch Noah join him and smiled up at him, once Noah had sat down he lightly tapped him with his shoulder  
“The weather has never stopped us from stargazing before” he replied with a small smile  
“No, I guess not”, Noah shuffled closer to his boyfriend, seeking extra warmth from his body heat.  
Brian just looked down at him with a fondness so strong and unmasked that it took Noah breath away.  
Noah looked like the picture of beauty in that moment, his blond hair was slightly illuminated by the bright stars behind him, his checks and nose were pink from the cold wind, and his eyes were so bright Noah felt that if he looked into them much longer Brian might turn into the sun and melt him.  
So really, he had no choice but to lean up and pull Brian into a soft kiss.  
Kissing Brain was always a heart stopping, mind exploding experience that he though would never grow old, like right now, Brain was deepening the kiss, dragging his tongue across Noah’s bottom lip, gently asking for further access, and of course Noah would give it to him, he would give up the trees, and the sky, and the ocean, and all ten fingers for Brian, and he knew Brain would give up his beloved stars for him.

——

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, this is the first fic I’ve ever posted and I wrote this very late at night >:))


End file.
